The present invention relates to a device for taking three-dimensional views, that can be adapted more particularly to the production of VR (Virtual Reality) editions. VR editing is a computer process according to which the shots are subjected to digital processing for their visualization on a computer with the help of visualization or xe2x80x9cviewerxe2x80x9d software, which gives the illusion of a three-dimensional representation of the photographed reality. These three-dimensional editions are thus constructed from real photographic images, which distinguishes them from 3D digital images called synthesis images. It is a recent technique, the first VR presentations dating from the 1990s.
At present, there are known two types of VR editing: panoramic and object.
Panoramic VR is a digital representation in three dimensions of a space which is visualized on a computer screen and with which one can interact with the help of visualization or xe2x80x9cviewerxe2x80x9d software which simulates an immersion and a development in this space. Panoramic VR is constructed from a fixed panoramic image of the represented space. This panoramic image can cover up to 360xc2x0 by 360xc2x0 for spherical visualization of the space. This panoramic image can be digitally processed so as to be visualized in three dimensions with the help of visualization software.
The mechanical means for taking shots used to produce a panorama is a panoramic head. This panoramic head is a rotatable support for apparatus for taking views, permitting being able to pivot the apparatus about an axis passing through the nodal point of the object. In general, the panoramic head is graduated or notched such that the apparatus can be placed in position with sufficient precision for each shot.
The VR object is a digital representation in three dimensions of an object which is visualized on a computer and with which one can interact to manipulate it with the help of so-called xe2x80x9cviewerxe2x80x9d software. The VR object is constructed from a spherical series of shots of an object, namely a series of shots taken at multiple angles of view of the object. These shots are digitally processed and compiled in a single file. The user can manipulate and see the object up to 360xc2x0 by 360xc2x0.
At present, the mechanical means commonly used for taking the three-dimensional views necessary for the production of a VR object, is an object rig. FIGS. 36 and 37 show two examples of object rigs. This equipment is comprised by two elements:
a turning support 102 on which the object rests, combined with
a support 103 for the view-taking apparatus. This support for the apparatus for taking views permits placing the view-taking apparatus in several positions along a regular curve about the arc of a circle (or an elliptical arc) and the objective of the apparatus is oriented, no matter what its position along the curve, toward a focal point located on the axis of rotation of the photographed object.
This apparatus support is generally comprised by a vertically oscillating arm 102, fixed to a base fixed to the floor; said oscillating arm carries and drives the view-taking apparatus along a rod such that its objective will always be turned toward a focal point located on the virtual axis of rotation of the object. The combination of the horizontally rotating movement of the object on its rotatable plate and of the vertical rotating movement of the view-taking apparatus on the oscillating arm, permits taking shots over all the horizontal and vertical angles defined for the production and compilation of the VR file. There are also found such supports in the form of a curved arm fixed to the floor, which arm is provided with a movable securement system for photographic apparatus which permits, by moving it along the curved arm, giving the vertical movement of rotation and inclination to the apparatus.
It will be seen that the construction of a VR object photographed with the help of this equipment has numerous drawbacks:
the object must be held such that it can turn about itself, it is thus necessarily disassociated from its environment.
as a result of this, to have a correct representation of the VR object, it is necessary to isolate the object from all the original shots before compilation, so as to avoid showing the rotating support and the fixed environment of the object. This manipulation is laborious.
The device according to the invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks and to propose a system to produce a third type of VR images based on digital editions called VR objects.
To this end, the device according to the invention proposes combining the effects of panoramic VR shots with the effects of object VR shots, and, moreover, it is provided to permit the user if desired simultaneously to use several view-taking devices.
The invention thus proposes a device for producing spherical shots of a scene comprising a support provided with securement means for the photographic apparatus, this support being adapted to be in movement of relative rotation about a substantially vertical axis relative to the photographed scene, and on the other hand the securement means being movable in rotation relative to a substantially horizontal axis, characterized in that it is provided with means permitting suspending it above the scene to be photographed.
It also proposes a device for the production of spherical photographs of a scene, characterized in that it comprises a support provided with securement means for several view-taking devices, these devices being adapted to all be directed toward a point on the scene to be photographed and the support being adapted to move in relative rotation about a substantially vertical axis relative to the photographed scene, and in that it is provided with means permitting suspending it above the scene to be photographed.
Thus the present invention proposes an equipment-object apparatus support suspended at at least one point above the scene to be photographed and which does not rest fixedly on the floor. In a studio, for example, the object is placed in a turning plate, isolated from the rest of the view by natural partitions of its presentation. The view-taking system is immersed in the assembly of the environment without hindering the movement of rotation of the plate nor being affected by this rotative movement.
In one embodiment of the invention, the device is mounted pivotally about a vertical axis, the scene to be photographed remaining fixed. The assembly of the view-taking system thus turns about the object by means of a system of rotation. Thus, the apparatus support for the equipment-object is fixed to a point of rotation which is disposed above the object or the scene to be photographed. This system can be embodied in at least one carrying arm provided with a securement system for the photographic apparatus such that the shape of the arm combined with the shape of the components of the securement system, permits placing the apparatus used suitably for taking VR object shots.
The advantage of the point of rotation being disposed above the object is that the device according to the invention permits taking views of the object by turning the assembly of the view-taking system about the object without any structure of the system appearing in the photographic field. This was not possible with rotation guided from the floor.
The support has for example a carrying arm bent in substantially circular or elliptical arc shape, disposed in a vertical plane. In this case, the support if desired has a counterweight balancing the carrying arm relative to the suspension means.
In one embodiment, it can be provided that the securement means are movable along a guide rail in the form of an arc of a circle disposed in a vertical plane. In another embodiment, the securement means are mounted for example on an arm oscillating about a substantially horizontal axis, this arm being mounted on the support.
Preferably, the suspension means are also provided with means permitting varying the height and/or inclination of the device.
As the assembly of the device according to the invention can be of relatively great weight, it can be provided that the support has means for bearing on the floor.
A device according to the invention permits having a representation of the object and of the space in which it is located. As to this, there is a combination of the object VR effects and panorama VR effects. The viewing software thus permits moving about the object whilst seeing the panorama of the space which it surrounds unfold.
In addition to this substantial gain as to representation, the system according to the invention permits gains of productivity by avoiding the long work of moving about the photographed object.
Moreover, the device according to the invention permits if desired using simultaneously several photographic devices: time is thus saved during shooting, which permits the spherical photography of living models as well as gains in productivity.
It should be noted that there are already object VR editions shown in an environment. But these editions appear on only a single setting and the environments are added with the help of computer means and are provided with the help of synthetic images.
According to particular embodiments and additional developments of the invention:
As an additional development of the invention, the arm or arms are anchored to a support provided with a system of rotation permitting turning the system about a virtual axis passing through the focal point of the object VR camera. Thus it is the assembly of the photographic system which turns about the object.
In the case of movement of rotation of the securement means of a photographic apparatus relative to a substantially horizontal axis, this horizontal axis cuts the vertical axis of rotation of the device relative to the scene to be photographed at the focal point of the camera.
The support can be rigid, flexible or articulated. It can be adjustable in height so as to be able freely to adjust the position and the height of this photographic system. Without excluding other technical solutions, it can be simply a matter of a carrying axle ensuring both the role of support and the role of the element of the system of rotation, but it can also be a matter for example of a simple plate or an articulated end or telescopic arm.
The rotation system can be ensured as desired and without restriction by an axle, a pivot, a ball joint or a circular guide such as a disc or a rail . . . (this list is neither exhaustive nor exclusive). In the case of an axle, it will preferably be hollow to let pass all the necessary supply or connection wires.
The system of rotation of the arm can be provided with a system permitting giving another movement than a circular movement to the arm. For example, an arm provided with a cam.
The anchoring system of the arm can be fixed to at least one point on the arm or be movable along the arm. Without excluding other technical solutions, it can be a matter of one or several holes along the arm in which will be inserted an axle; it can also be a matter of a guide system permitting causing the arm to slide on the anchoring point of the support.
A system of indexing of any nature permitting placing the arm with sufficient precision (according to the requirements of the VR camera) in its rotational movement can complete the system. It can be as desired and without restriction a system of visual indexing (graduated angular sector . . . ), mechanical (with notches, disc with a stop . . . ), electrical, electronic . . . etc . . . .
The shape of the arm or arms is of no matter to the invention. Only the shape of the arm assembly and system for securement of the apparatus is to be taken into account. The assembly should be adapted such that one can pass with sufficient precision (according to the requirements of the object VR photographing system), to a profile view, a regular curve near an arc of a circle or an arc of an ellipse between each point corresponding to the nodal point of the objective or of the objectives of the apparatus at the different positions in which the apparatus is disposed in the course of the photographing sequence of the object. As a result, the arm can also be naturally formed in the arc of a circle, the arc of an ellipse, or else be of polygonal or rectilinear form (which list is not exhaustive and without restriction).
The extent of the sector covered by the arm and its securement system is free. It can be chosen to extend the arm on each side of its anchoring point to reduce by half the duration of photographing. One would thus if desired have recourse to a step of retouching the image so as to cause the elements of the system to disappear not allocated in the field if they are not masked by the photographed object.
What is most immediately apparent is an arm covering a sector of 90xc2x0 but it could be up to 180xc2x0, for example a vertical half circle, or horizontal half circle, or even beyond to enclose on itself.
According to the same logic of reducing the duration of photographing, for example in the case of photographed subjects incapable of holding a pose (animals) the number of arms can be multiplied.
In its most common configuration, when the arm does not cover more than the sector of a vertical semicircle, it can be prolonged horizontally on the other side of its anchoring point in the rotation system. This prolongation thus serves to provide a possible counterweight to ensure the equilibrium of the system and to fix directly or by means of an extension arm, instruments in usage in the photographic field, for example lights, reflectors, background screens . . . and this without restriction.
Of course according to particular embodiments and particularly as a function of its size and its shape, the arm could be of a single piece or else comprised by several elements, if desired separately usable, and of changeable shape. For example, in the case of an arm covering a sector of a semicircle, it can be separated into two and of which only one portion need be used so as not to cover more than a quarter circle sector.
There can be proposed a complete set of arms of different sizes and/or shapes, to be used according to the objects to be photographed, according to the number of photographic devices that it is desired to use, according to the radius of rotation, according to the angular sector which it is desired to cover or the movement sought and/or also according to other considerations, and this without restriction.
The arm assembly and system of securement of the apparatus can be provided with an indexing system of any nature (visual, mechanical, with notches, electrical, electronic . . . this without restriction) adapted to facilitate the emplacement or movement of the element or elements of the securement system of the photographic apparatus along the arm. The most obvious indexing system is a graduation along the arm.
The securement system for the apparatus can be comprised by one or several elements movable along the arm or by several elements fixed on the arm or else by a combination of the two.
The movement of the movable element along the arm can be ensured without restriction by any known technical means (sliding element, carriage . . . or simply a removable element that can be fixed at several points along the arm).
The elements comprising the securement system can be flexible or articulated so as if desired to adjust the inclination of the photographic apparatus. They can be of different shape and length corelatively to the shape of the arm. They can be particularly of adjustable length to permit adjusting the distance of the apparatus to the object without zoom optics.
The securement system can also be comprised by at least one oscillating arm such as is found in use on object photographic equipment (object rigs) that are conventional. Even if its presentation is the object of a specific development, it is considered that such an oscillating arm is a simple variation of the system of securement of the apparatus. The junction of the oscillating arm and the arm is provided at at least one point of said arm by at least one system permitting rotation of the oscillating arm about an axis passing through a predetermined point located on the virtual axis of rotation of the system. This is such that the combination of the rotation of the arm and that of the oscillating arm will permit covering all of the azimuth and altitude angles defined for a sequence of spherical photography (object VR).
The arm-oscillating arm system can be provided with an indexing system for the angle of inclination of the oscillating arm.
The number of securement elements used in the securement system is not limited. It depends on the number of photographic devices that it is desired to use simultaneously and/or on the number of angles of inclination that are to be covered during VR photography.
The constituent elements of the securement system can be designed such that they can be adapted on the one hand to the positioning of the apparatus (countryside or portrait) and on the other hand to a large variety of photographic devices in existence, by permitting adjustment of their position. To this end, one could have recourse to any one of the technical solutions for adjustment in use of the material. For example, and without restriction, there could be an adjustable system in one or two planes, spherical joints, articulations, play adaptors . . . etc . . . .
In an additional development of the invention, the element or elements comprising the securement system can fix two photographic devices to obtain certain photographic effects such as relief photography. The position indices of these devices are thus: the axis of symmetry of the two objectives and the center of the segment formed by the nodal points of the objectives.
In an additional development of the invention, at least one support adapted to cause the arm to rest on the floor to contribute to its stability can be used. As a function of the shape of the arm, the floor support will take place either with the help of an element adapted to accompany the movement of the arm on the floor (for example a roller), or with the help of a pivot. The pivot is provided for the case of an arm covering at least one vertical semicircular sector. Such a support could, without excluding other technical solutions, be present in the form of a rod fixed to the arm and whose lower end is provided with a roller or with a pivot resting on the floor.
In an additional development of the invention, in the case of the use of an arm covering at least one vertical semicircular sector, a pivot serving as a support on the floor, prolonged by an axle passing through the arm at its base and at its intersection with the virtual axis of rotation of the system, arises vertically along this axis to serve as a support for the photographed object.
In an additional development of the invention, in the case of the use of an arm covering at least one vertical semicircular sector, which can extend up to a full circle, there can be added a support for the object which is fixed or which rests relative to the vertical axis of rotation of the arm such that it can hold the photographic object on the virtual axis of rotation of the system. This solution permits for example with a small retouching of the photograph, showing objects suspended in their environment.
In an additional development of the invention, the photographic system can be provided at the level of its support with a turning electrical collector or contact. This collector is adapted to supply or to control the photographic apparatus and the other means used by the photographer, such as lighting devices fixed on the arm, as well as to connect if desired automatic control mechanisms. This collector can be provided with as many channels as needed.
In an additional development of the invention, the system can be provided with one or several rigid extension arms, articulated or flexible, and adapted to be fixed on the arm to hold devices in use for taking photographs (lights, reflector panels, mirrors, etc . . . ).
In an additional development of the invention, a control system, which can be computerized if desired, is provided to drive the arm system in rotation.
In an additional development of the invention, a control system, which can be computerized if desired, is provided to cause the movements of at least one movable element of the securement system.
In the case of a system provided with an oscillating arm, a control system which if desired can be automated is provided to drive the oscillating arm.
In an additional development of the invention, a crosspiece, a brace support or a rolling bridge, if desirable adjustable in height, can support the assembly of the system. This is particularly valuable for use outside. The photos can thus be easily retouched with the help of graphical software to cause the support or supports to disappear.
In an additional development of the invention, the system can be held by any movable securement device (for example: suction cups, securement hooks).
In an additional development of the invention, there can be provided a partition space about the circle traced by the movement of rotation of the arm such that the photographed object and its decoration can be isolated. This partitioning can serve itself as a decorative element or as a support for the decorative elements.